A little house on the Hill
by CrystalFeather0900
Summary: They called him a Demon, and they were probably right. His only friend was the house he lived in, and no one dared to come near it, fearing they would be eaten. But when a dare leads a few unexpected guests to his home, the Demon learn that making a few new friends could change a cold heart. (Youtubers included, Rated T for some gore, and swearing.)
1. Chapter 1

[Year: 1835]

[Location: In the town of Wanu, Gypsy Hill]

[Time: 12:36 PM]

[Population: Once it was 1,453... Now it is 934]

* * *

"Your a Demon!" The crowd shouted, yelling at him through the windows of his house. People threw rocks at the large glass windows, but they bounced harmlessly off them, making the crowd even angrier.

"What have you done with the children!" Someone shouted.

"I want my baby back!" A younger mother screamed, tears in her eyes.

"We need to get inside!" A Preacher shouted, pointing to the doors. There was a cross in his hand, clutched to his chest to ward off evil. "We can find our children and burn the Monster!"

The townspeople shouted even more, ready to face whatever was in there.

~Meanwhile~

The house inside was huge, as soon as you walked in, there was a staircase to your left, leading a hundred feet downstairs, and to a huge open room. A stone statue of a horse was in the middle, made of stone. It's hooves were up in the air, almost touching the railing above it. There was other stuff around it too, like a few chairs and boxes.

If you walked past the stairway, there was a hallway with an open view of the horse to the left, with only a railing to protect you from the outstretched feet. There were enchanting tables to to right, embedded in the wal, with cabinets above them, holding potions and other things. After you meet the wall, you could turn the the left, and keep walking on the balcony for another hundred feet before you hit another wall.

There were only windows on the wall that had the entrance, and only 5 of them too. There was a dining room to the right of the entrance, in a small corner room, with a small kitchen.

There was a small figure on the ground, shaking and shivering. He huddled closer to the statue, still shaking.

"Kill them," he whispered. "Drive them away, do something. I don't want them here."

The horse trembled, before coming to life. It's hooves rested back down on the ground, before it laid down on its belly next to the figure, giving him a small nudge.

'I cannot,' the house seemed to say, the walls whispering to him. 'Not without the potion. I do not have enough power.'

"But-" the figure said, but the house interrupted him again.

'I know you don't like the transformation, but it is a small price to pay for safety.'

The figure nodded, huddling closer when the townspeople started banging on the door.

'Go, there is not much time before they break though the door,' the stairs creaked, and the horse picked him up by the his shirt with its teeth, standing up and pulling the figure over the railing. The figure grabbed the polished wood and hoisted himself up, walking to one of the cabinets above the enchanting tables.

He rummaged through all the cabinets, not finding what he need, until he came to the last shelf of the last cabinet. A glass bottle, filled with a dark purple liquid. He carefully wrapped his hand around the potion, feeling the power hum underneath the glass.

The figures hand shook as he held the potion out to the horse, who snatched it with his teeth and swallowed it whole, glass and all. The wall turned dark, and the balcony started to paint itself a black color, washing over the figure.

From outside, the townspeople heard an bloodcurdling scream, sounding like one of a small child. Suddenly the doors burst open, and a huge shadow leaped out. It was the horse, but the surface had turn pitch back, and it had grown razor sharp teeth, covered with black spit from the horse's mouth.

The crowd screamed, running away from the creature, but the horse pounced, tearing the people into pieces with its new grown teeth.

Inside, the figure laid sprawled on the balcony, pain keeping him from standing up.

The howls of the horse outside told him that the once hostile crowd was no more.

* * *

**So, I have no idea what this is, it just came to me in a dream, and I couldn't leave it hanging in the back of my mind like that. Anyway, if you don't like it, sorry, but I'm sticking to it. And I have a few plans that might Kill me in the end, but hey, it might be worth it! :D**

**Well, BYYYEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

[Year: 2005]

[Location: In the town of Wanu, Demon hill]

[Time: 10:37 AM]

[Population: 1,275,184]

It was a quite day, not much really happening. There were kids and adults in the street, going about their business. The recent heat wave had left all the grass and trees wilted, and the only color in the town was a soft brown color. The people made makeshift fans out of their hands, cooling themselves off as they laughed with friends and some family.

A flash of black cut through the crowd, a different color amongst the white and brown. Then a small slit of red, brown, followed by blue. A half second later, a crinkle of purple, flying through the crowd. A few yards ahead of the colors, laid a quiet meadow, the only green left in the town.

One of the figures finally fought their way out of the crowd, taking a more human shape.

The first one wore a black shirt and pants, held in place by some sort of sliver plating. He had black shoes and a pair of black gloves on his hands with black sunglasses resting on the bridge of his nose. A purple amulet surrounded by a gold outline hung on a sliver chain around his neck. He dark brown hair, and a pair of chocolate eyes behind his sunglasses. Despite the heat, he seemed to be perfectly fine, and wasn't sweating or painting.

"Sky!" Someone behind him called, and he turned around to see three others behind him.

One of them wore a checkered hoodie, a white shirt underneath, with a pair of regular blue jeans and red sneakers. He had brown eyes with light brown hair, and yellow locket around his neck.

The second figure was some sort of animal, a Bacca he said. With fur covering his entire body, he picked a suit to show that not all animals were, well, animals. He had a pair of black shoes on his feet, and also had brown eyes.

The final figure wore a spacesuit, sprayed a light blue. The visor was a bright orange, but nothing else was particularly noticeable about the figure.

"It's about time," Sky said, laughing a bit. "You guys are so slow."

"Well I blame Jason," the one in the checkered hoodie said, pointing to the spacesuit.

"Hey! Seto is the one who isn't even here yet," Jason pointed out. "Besides, it was Jerome who got sidetracked, in case you haven't noticed."

Jerome snorted before turning away.

"Thanks for waiting guys," the final figure said, walking out from the crowd.

He wore a black and sliver shirt with matching pants, a red creeper face on his shirt. He had black boots on, and a purple cape made of silk resting on his shoulders. There were bandages hidden under his light brown hair, a result from a childhood scar. His eyes were a shade darker than a normal brown color.

"Hey, Seto," The one in the checkered hoodie said, waving. "We were just talking about you."

Seto rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I could hear you talking halfway across the street, Mitch."

Mitch shrugged and smiled.

"Well, you were the last one here," Sky said, and the others started to grin evilly. "And you know what that means."

The others surrounded Seto, chanting, "Truth or Dare!" over and over, dancing in a small circle.

Seto rolled his eyes again, before sitting down on a flat rock. He made sure his cape was folded behind flat behind him, while the others also sat down, ranging from other flat rocks, to a tree trunk.

"Fine," Seto said, directing the question to Sky. "Truth."

Sky thought for a moment. "What's your real name?"

"Jimmy."

For some reason, the others found that hilarious, laughing like madmen. Jerome fell off the log he was sitting on, and Jason was brought down with him. Seto's face turned a bright red color, wither from anger of embarrassment, the others couldn't tell. After they eventually stopped laughing, they still had grins on their faces.

"Are you done?" Seto, or Jimmy, asked, crossing his arms. The others nodded. "Fine, Jerome, you're next."

"Dare," he said, and Jason ended up choosing.

"I dare you to climb a tree and act like a monkey," he said, and Jerome didn't hesitate to do what he said. A few people from the crowd looked up at him and smiled of laughed, the frustration easing from their shoulders. As Jerome found his seat again, he picked Mitch.

"Dare."

"I dare you to run around the park once, yelling "Yoshi!" Seto said, a grin in his face. Mitch did exactly what he was challenged, and many more people laughed and smiled. The group was well known for making people smile when they were having a rough day, so no one complained when they were being too loud. Instead, they listened.

After the laughter had subsided, it's was Sky's turn.

"Dare," he picked and Mitch formed a plan is his mind.

"I dare you to in the house on Demon Hill."

The park grew suddenly quite, the group's laughter vanishing.

"Wait, are you serous?" Jason asked, and Mitch nodded.

"Alright," Sky stood, planning to maintain his pride. Instantly, there were complaints, but Sky waved them off. "You can't refuse a Dare."

"When it involves a house that people have said to have a man eating demon lurking it its depths, I think we can allow a pass," Seto said, also standing up.

Mitch shook his head. "No, Sky is right, you can't refuse a Dare."

Seto and Jason huffed, crossing their arms, and Jerome started to protest. But once again Sky stopped him.

"I'm going to take the Dare," he said. "And no one is going to stop me."

* * *

**So, here are some of the main chatacters, and another will appear in the next chapter. Also, I'll try to upload at least once a week. Well, enough of my rambling, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll try to make the next one longer. Anyway, Byye!**


	3. Chapter 3

[Location: Demon Hill]

[Time: 11:29]

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Seto asked, walking right beside Sky, who nodded in response. Their feet crunched the leaves beneath them, making more noise on the gravel path. The stone walls that had been placed on both sides if the path were crumbling now, ivy and moss slowly crawling upwards. There were stone statues every few feet, matching the one on the opposite wall, some which were quite disturbing.

One pair had an Angle, sobbing into his own hands. Another had a child, a makeshift knife in her hand, looking like she was laughing at whatever she saw. Past that one, was the same child, but instead held a flower in her hand and was screaming. Another one was kneeling down in the smooth stone, a knife in his stomach. He had no facial expression.

But there was still one that made all of them shiver.

There was a mother on the left side, and a child on the right. The child looked like he was sobbing, and the mother pointed towards him, accusing him of something. She looked to be absolutely horrified, the look forever frozen in her face. The child sat on his knees, reaching a hand out, sobbing as he begged for something, a hand that would never find the help he was looking for.

"This place gives me the creeps," Jerome said, shivering again and turning away. The others nodded, turning and walking away, except Seto. As the others kept walking, he turned to the child.

"... Whatever happened, I'm sorry," he said, reaching out and grabbing the child's hand.

Before he could pull away, the stone hand wrapped around his own, tightly enough so that he couldn't move it. Seto gasped and tried to squirm out of the statue's grip. He turned to see Sky and the others were gone, and that the other statue's were starting to move. The weeping angle pulled his hand away from his face, revealing blood streaked across his eyes and cheek. The girl with the knife started laughing, the one of a murderer. The child with the flower screamed like a banshee, and Seto could only cover one of his ears.

"Let me go!" He shouted, but the statute only looked at him, eyes still blank. The mother started to move once again, accusing the boy of being a demon, and asking for help from Notch. The boy let go, and Seto backed away, noticing the other statues had begun to surround him in a circle. The laugh grew in loudness, as did the scream and the chants. They grew loud enough that Seto had to cover his ears, shaking from fear.

"Leave me alone!" He cried, falling to his knees, as the noise grew even louder. The statues got closer, staring at him with blank eyes. Seto shut his own eyes, the noise practically deafening him. But the noise wouldn't stop, and only grew louder and louder as the statues got closer and closer.

Then, all at once, the noise stopped. He opened one eye, then both. The statues had stopped, not moving, looking at the begging child. But the child had changed, his face had twisted into rage, and he was glaring at his mother. He had stood up, his mouth turning into a cruel snarl.

Seto stood up again, backing away.

"He wants revenge," the weeping angle said, surprising Seto.

"He will repeat history," the laughing and screaming child said, in perfect sync.

"You must stop him," the one who had a knife in his stomach said.

"You must stop him." The rest of the statues repeated, chanting it over and over. The pointed at the once begging child, all at once.

"But how?" Seto asked, but no one answered.

"... Eto?" He heard a faint voice over the statues. He turned, but everything was fading to black.

"S... To?" He heard the voice again, a bit clearer as the chants faded away, and the ground beneath him vanished. He started falling, deeper into the blackness.

* * *

"Seto?!" Someone was shaking him. Seto groaned, feeling a massive headache starting to form.

"Stop shaking me, I'm fine," he said, sitting up and opening his eyes. The others were on their knees, surrounding him in a circle. He could tell they had been worried, but as soon as they saw him sit up, relief crossed their faces. "May I ask what happened?"

"Well, you just sorta, collapsed," Sky said, giving him a hand to help him up. The others also stood up, clapping him on the back.

"Whatever happened, let's just finish the Dare, and get this over with," Jerome sighed, patting him on the shoulder.

The others nodded and cheered, and Seto couldn't help but smile.

He looked at where the begging child was, and held in a gasp.

The child had transform completely. It had a pair of bat wings attached to his shoulder blades. His hands had turned into claws and a pair of horns grew on his head. The mother was gone, all that remain was the right foot, halfway broken at the knee. The other statues were also gone, nothing left to show were they had once been.

"Something wrong?" Jason asked, looking behind him.

"No, nothing's wrong," Seto turned again, and continued to walk, and the others followed.

'It was a warning,' he thought. 'They were trying to warn me of something... But what?'

He shook his head, banishing the thought for now. But it still lingered, in the dark corners of his mind. There was a threat rising in Wanu, and Seto promised himself he would stop it, whatever the cost.

* * *

As the group continued to walk, teasing each other and laughing, behind them, the statue of the boy still remained. But there were water streaks now, showing that the boy had been crying. And maybe, just maybe, someone would notice, and maybe, they would care.

* * *

**Well, this chapter was unexpected. Honestly, I have no idea where this came from. Might have been a side effect from watch too much Dotor Who. **

**And to Codybob, no, I have had way more fucked up dreams than this, and this was one of the only dreams that seemed to make some sense.**

**Whelp, I hope this wasn't too confusing, and I hope even more that you leave a Reveiw. **

**Byyye!**


	4. Chapter 4

[Location: Demon Hill]

[Time: 11:42]

"That's the place," Mitch said, pointing up to the house. It was relatively small, two windows had been broken, and the door was cracked and hanging off its hinges. The wooden steps had been broken, and it looked like the pillars holding the place up would collapse at any moment. The yard can been seen as once beautiful. Now it was dead grass, and huge dark patches of ivy climbing up the windows and walls. The trees overhead blocked out most of the sunlight, and there were a few scattered stones laying on the ground.

"So, I just walk inside?" Sky asked, and Mitch nodded.

"You just have to stay inside for two minutes, and we'll come inside to tell you your time is up," he said.

"Make sure you don't get eaten," Jason said, and everyone gave a nervous chuckle.

Sky took a deep breath, before walking up the steps. He almost fell through one as it snapped at the sudden weight, but managed to right himself just in time. He walked more lightly than before, and froze at the sight of inside. The floorboards had looked like they hadn't been stepped on for a hundred years, some had fallen into what looked like a basement, and there were old curtains hanging from the ceiling. The walls were rotting, and the plaster was peeling off the walls. He would be lucky if he didn't fall through the floorboards.

An usually large , purple looking butterfly flew past him, over his head and though the doorway. Suddenly, the creature vanished, and the image wavered, like ripples in a pond.

"It's an illusion," he realized, and slowly stuck his had through. The image wavered again, and he took a deep breath, before stepping completely through, into who knows what. The others hadn't noticed, they were busy trying to get the timer to start.

"Two minutes, starting now," Mitch said, setting the time on his watch.

"Who goes in when the timer is up?" Jerome asked, but no one raised there hands.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Jason suggested.

Everyone gathered in a circle, putting their fists in their hands, starting a future round of arguments on who would go after him.

Meanwhile, Sky gaped at the surrounding area.

He couldn't tell if it was the same house, but be could feel something in the atmosphere was different, like a great weight had been lifted from his chest.

(The house is the same as in the first chapter, however, just with new windows, and lamps hanging from the celling by chains. Just to keep it short.)

There was a king cobra snake statue down on the second floor, raising to its full height so it's head was just above the wood railing of the first floor. It's mouth was open to reveal two sharp fangs, and the black tongue inside. It had pure red eyes, with black slits in the middle.

Sky looked around, astonished at the sight around him. The crafting tables weren't dusty, so they had been recently used, and one cabinet was open, at the very corner of the wall. He walked over, footsteps echoing in the huge house around him. He saw that the cabinet was filled to the brim with healing potions, and a few strength potions.

"Who would need so many of these?" Sky mumbled to himself, and he noticed a small flash behind the wave of pink. He pushed some of the potions aside, being careful that none if then fell off the shelf, and found a secret compartment in the wall. The handle was what had caught his eye, shining a bright sliver color as the light hit it. He couldn't quite reach it, maybe an inch or two out of his reach. He sighed, putting the potions back where they belonged and closed the door to the cabinet.

Had he been looking two inches more to the doorway again, he would have seen the cobra beside him, glaring daggers at Sky. The creature stuck his forked tongue out, tasting the air. Sky noticed a bookshelf on the far wall, and walked over to it. An old red book caught his eye, and he picked it off the shelf, blowing it off. The cobra unfortunately got a nose full, and it tried its best keeping in in.

It sneezed, and Sky jumped back, nearly tripping over a pile of books on the floor. He whirled around, clutching the book in his hand as a weapon. The cobra sniffed, before hissing at Sky, it's sharp fangs seeming to grow twice in size. It was just about to lunge when there was a thump from the lower floor, and it turned its head to look over the railing. In another two seconds, it had slid over the railing, going to l see what had created the noise.

Sky sighed quietly, before he peeked a bit over the railing. The cobra was using its tale to pick up a small figure, who looked like he had tripped over a rather large pile of books. The figure still held another three in his arms, and it seemed like there was a bruise on his cheek where he had landed on the floor.

The figure looked a little embarrassed when the snake had picked him up by the waist, as though he didn't like being helped very often. He looked up and spotted Sky, looking down on him from the balcony.

"Who are you?" He asked. He wore a white V-neck shirt, with gray pants, and black shoes. He had brown hair, with a shade or two of red. His eyes were a rusty red, glowing slightly in the light.

Sky opened his mouth to say something, but the snake suddenly hissed and lunged at him. He jumped to the right, just as the stone snake landed right where had been a second ago. But the momentum caused the snake to run into the bookshelf behind it, and Sky took the advantage and ran for the door.

He heard the snake hiss once more, before he was outside again, and he quickly turned and slammed the door behind him. His friends were gathered on the porch, startled at his sudden appearance. Sky sighed when his heart started to slow down, and turned to face them.

"Did I make it?" He asked.

* * *

**Well, I can officially say, I believe my fingers have a mind of their own. This chapter didn't really go as I planned, but what can I say? I'll get over it in five minutes or so. Anyway, ill keep these short, so BYYYYYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

[Location: Wanu, Public City Library]

[Time: 10:15 PM]

"History would be on aisle F3, next to Historical Fiction," the helper at the desk said, never looking up from her book. Sky thanked her, heading over there with only Seto and Jason behind him. Mitch and Jerome had went home, since they lived a mile out of the city, and it would take about a hour to actually get home. Sky had asked if the others could see if a history book told what happened on Demon Hill, and the they agreed.

The library was bigger than it looked. As soon as you walked in, you were greeted at the front desk by either the Librarian, or one of her helpers, and to left were all the bookshelves, A1 the closest, all the way to H9, each standing about 4 feet between each other.

Sky scanned across most books, and stopped about midway through the section. He picked up an old, faded, slightly orange colored book, the pages yellowing with old age.

'The History of Wanu' the cover page said, the silver letters dull. The group set the book on a table, sitting in the three chairs around it. Sky opened it to the table of contents, looking for a certain chapter before flipping to the page.

'Chapter 18~

The age of terror~

In the 1834, December the 25th, concerned parents noticed a group of ten children had gone missing. Two days later, four other teenagers also disappeared. In the following three weeks, thirty four kids also vanished. People became frantic, searching everywhere in the town. Soon, the number of children missing went all the way to 503. After two months of missing children, a group of fourteen disappeared, and two them came back. They explained that a monster had kidnapped them from the field they had been playing in, and dragged them to a house on Gypsy Hill. The children were led into a prison in the basement, where they were taken away one by one, and never came back.

Outraged, one hundred and sixty people marched up to the house, demanding their children to be released. Only six people came back. Three of them went insane before telling what happened. The other three told the horrifying story.

After trying to break down the door, a horse made of stone, sprayed a dark black color, leaped out of the house, and started devouring the people. The six survivors were spared, no one knows why. The hill was renamed Demon hill, and parents warned their children never to go there.

The Demon living inside was never really described, since the two children were too scared to tell anyone. All they said was he had brown hair, and red eyes. Since March 1836, no one has dared return to the house, and the parents of lost children could only weep'.~

"Didn't you say the person you saw inside had brown hair and red eyes?" Seto asked, looking up at Sky. "If he's the Demon from 1836, does that mean he's over one hundred years old?"

"He didn't look any older than 15," Sky said, not quite believing that the Demon was almost two hundred years old. "Besides, how come he hasn't starved to death or something? He was pale, so it didn't look like he's gone outside for months."

"Maybe he doesn't need to eat," Jason said.

"I'm pretty sure every living thing needs to eat at some point," Seto shook his head. "It's possible that someone else helps him to survive."

"But who?" Sky asked.

They all thought for a minute, coming up with suggestions.

"What about Maddie?" Jason said.

Seto shook his head. "She's scared of her own shadow."

"Ms. Hicks?"

"Too old."

"How about Sarah?"

"She hates going outside too often."

Sky finally managed to think of a name.

"What about Konoha?" He asked, and Seto didn't reply.

"It would make sense," Jason said, nodding. "Barely anyone sees him in his own house, and his mother died three years ago."

Seto still didn't say anything, he only stared at the table blankly. He had been friends with Konoha before his mother died, but he hasn't seen him that often anymore. Everyone believe he had died, since he suddenly went missing, but came back after six months. Everyone wanted to know where he had been, but he didn't speak as much as he used to.

"Or it could be it isn't him at all, and the Demon doesn't need to eat," Sky said, seeing how Seto was reacting. "Were getting ahead of ourselves anyway, the better question is, why is he still here? He could have moved away long ago, so why didn't he?"

Seto remembered what the statues had told him. "Because he's going to repeat history," he said. "He's going to kidnap more children."

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter was short, it was mainly a fill in chapter, and I'll try to get another chapter up in the next two days, depending on how reality decides to treat me... **

**Well, BYYYYE!**

_**(P. S. From: This Sucks(Guest): worst story ever. stop writing stories, they make no sense**_

_**First off, this might not be my best story, but I'm pretty sure its not my worst. Second, stop writing stories, sorry, but I have followers to satisfy. And finally, they only make no sense, because I haven't gotten into the plot yet. So please, have a nice day.)**_


	6. Chapter 6

[Location: Seto's house]

[Time: 2:37 AM]

He couldn't sleep, not without learning everything that the demon was planning to do. Children were soon going to be kidnapped, lead into the darkness of Demon Hill. Whatever the demon was planning, it wouldn't end well.

He kept tossing and turning, tangling the blue sheets by his feet. Sighing, he eventually gave up, pushing the covers aside and dangling his legs over the edge. His robe hung on a coat rack by his bed, his dresser a few feet to the side. He only wore a purple undershirt, and a pair of purple shorts. He never took the bandages off, and he would refuse even if his life depended on it.

Seto quickly put his proper clothes on, before he turned and quietly snuck out the door, making sure not to wake the neighbors on accident. He traveled quickly, but quietly, just to get a breath of fresh air, . He was surprised when he realized the streets were completely empty, and all that remained were a couple of scattered leaves.

There was a soft popping noise, and he turned around to see the street lamps going out one by one, heading straight towards him. There were two figures running in the darkness, making sure to keep out of the light. Seto backed into an alleyway, a few seconds before the lamp went out, and the figures rushed past.

From where he was, one was a small child, who looked like she was in a dark green sundress. She was flung over the others shoulder, looking like she was out cold. The other he couldn't quiet make make out, only just a yellow color as they ran.

He slowly stepped out of the alleyway, and had just enough time to see them turn left at an intersection. Seto gave one last glance at the figure, before ruining back the way he came from. He was about halfway back when he stepped in a puddle.

"But it hasn't rained for weeks," he said, kneeling down. He took off one of his gloves, before dipping a hand in. In the dark, he could see the water dark color, meaning whatever it was, it certainly wasn't water.

Shaking his hand off, he quickly ran the rest of the way home, shutting the door quietly behind him. He went back to his room, kicking the soaked shoe and his other shoe by the door. He sat at the desk, flipping through the pages of the history book. Since he had been at the library, he had memorized the name of every child the demon had kidnapped.

'Mark Smith,'

'Cinnamon Jane,'

'Mark Bear,'

'Sam Rock,'

An so many more. He hadn't found anything else that seemed to connect to the kidnappings, and the townspeople couldn't find any evidence of the children, or had found out why the demon decided to do what he did. The only evidence were the kids who had come back, and both of them refused to talk about what they had seen.

Seto rubbed his eyes, a slight headache starting to form. He tried studying the book more, but eventually, he just fell asleep.

He shot up in his chair when he heard a scream. Practically tripping over his own feet, he grabbed his cape, pulling it over his head as he rushed out the door. A lady was crying in the middle of the street, a crowd standing around her.

"Someone took my child!" She screamed, sobbing uncontrollably. "She's been stolen! Right from her own bed, her own house!"

As the lady continued to sob, Seto looked through the crowd to see Sky, just a few feet away.

"It's happening again," he said as Seto walked over. "The demon is kidnapping children again."

"Well, sure seems like it," Seto said, sighing. "Think we could still save the kid?"

"Save her? And how do you plan to do that?"

Seto gave a slight grin. "Well, I'm glad you asked..."

* * *

**Short, I know, mostly something to keep you guys occupied. (Sorry :P) Anyway, I'll see you in the next chapter! BYYYEEEEEEE!**


	7. Chapter 7

[Location: Demon Hill]

[Time: 12:25 PM]

"No, fucking, way," Sky hissed, and Seto stumbled back to avoid a punch to the nose. "I'm not doing it."

"Please Sky?" Seto said, avoiding another punch. "Think of what the people would say about you, the fearless hero, someone who rid this land of a Demon. You would be famous!"

"I'm not going in there," Sky said, crossing his arms.

Seto had told Sky the plan, but had forgot to mention it would require him to talk to the creature.

On his own. And no weapons. With no one else to help him, plus no one to help defend him if he needed it.

Sky had been told last minute, when Seto had regrouped the others. A higher chance of convincing him to go inside. (Or to force him, either way, it would have to work)

"Don't be a wuss," Mitch said, and Sky turned to give him a short glare. "What's the chance you're going to get eaten?"

"Considering what happened last time, I say a pretty good chance," Jason said, and Seto elbowed him.

"Why can't someone else go in there?" Sky asked. "Someone who is better at fighting than I am."

"Because your the only one the Demon has seen," Seto said, taking a step forward. "Seeing someone else could make him suspicious."

"And the chances of me surviving are?"

"Probably fifty-fifty," Jerome said. "Seeing he either eats you, or spares you."

Sky looked at the huge house, before shaking his head.

"Fine," he said. "I'll go."

He turned to look at his friends, but they had disappeared, the spot they had once been empty.

"Guys?" He asked, he looked around before shouting the same question.

"Don't worry," Mitch said, waving to him from behind a tree. "We'll be here to support you! Just from back here!"

Sky sighed, before turning to face the house again. The sun had risen about halfway in the sky, yet the trees overhead let no light shine through. Shadows seemed to dance in the darkest patches, growing huge before shrinking again. Once again, the illusion was still surrounding the house, just Sky knew it was there now.

Approaching the door, his instincts screamed at him not to go inside, and he even flinched back when his hand reached to open the door.

'Cone on, Sky,' he thought to himself. 'Man up.'

This time, he walked through the doorway without hesitation.

The house was the same as before, however, it seemed brighter than before.

He looked over the rail to see the boy once again, sitting in the middle of a pile of books. What Sky hadn't noticed before, were the two purple wristbands around his arms. The snake statue was curled around the figure, and looked to be asleep. As soon as he thought this, the snake opened its eyes, hissing at him. The figure looked up, and saw Sky.

"I was wondering if you would come back," he said, a smile on his face.

"Well, I guess I was curious," Sky replied, scratching the back of his head. He hated lying, but it was necessary if he planned on getting out alive.

"About what?"

"Hmm?"

"What were you curious about?" The figure asked.

"Some stuff," Sky said, shrugging. "Like what your name is."

The figure thought for a moment. "I don't have one," he said.

"You don't have a name?"

"I was never named."

"Don't you have a mother?" Sky asked. The figure shook his head. "Father?" Another no.

"Don't you have any family?"

"I do have House," the figure said.

"Who's House?"

The snake perked its head up, hissing.

"The building around you," the figure said. The floor creaked, and the bookshelves shook once. "She's the one who keeps most people outside, and can take many forms."

The snake hissed again.

"So, the snake is House?" Sky asked. The figure nodded. "She can also be a tiger, a bird, a horse, and many others."

Sky thought for a moment. "She attacked me last time I was here."

"House thought you were dangerous," the figure said. "She was just worried."

"Oh."

"You haven't told me your name," the figure said.

"Ah, right," Sky said, feeling a little embarrassed. "I'm Sky."

"Hello, Sky," the figure said, before he sighed. "I wish I had a name."

"A name Huh?" Sky asked thinking. The Demon should be dead, and he's been locked in his house most of the time. Dead, lock. Deadlox.

"How about Deadlox?" He asked, and the figure perked up.

"Deadlox?" He asked, and Sky nodded.

"Hello, Sky," the figure said, smiling. "I am Deadlox."

* * *

**So, Yeah. That happened. **


	8. Chapter 8

[Location: Demon Hill]

[Time: Around three hours later, 3:41 PM]

House was using her tail to pick up books, placing them back where they belonged on the shelf. Sky did his best to help, and Deadlox was to his right.

"How many books do you have?" Sky asked, picking a book with a bright green cover.

There had been and earthquake ten minutes ago, when Sky and Deadlox had been trying to make tea.

"Have you ever made tea before?" Sky had asked, turning the oven down a few degrees. Deadlox had shook his head.

"No, never."

After that the ground began to shake violently for two minutes, before stopping again. The tea turning out better than Sky had expected, and had volunteered to help clean up the mess of books that had fallen.

"I have twelve thousand four hundred and fifty two." Deadlox said, placing another three books on a shelf.

"Really?!" Sky asked, and Deadlox nodded.

"I've read about almost every book," he said. "Three times."

"Well you sure have a lot of time to spare."

"Well there nothing much to do here," Deadlox said, and the house shook a bit in reply.

'Well I'm sorry for protecting you,' House hissed, surprising Sky.

"Not like that!" Deadlox cried. "Konoha hasn't come in awhile, and he's usually the one-"

"Wait," Sky interrupted. "Sorry, but did you say Konoha?"

Deadlox looked a little surprised but nodded, then he continued his argument with House.

Sky sat down, thinking to himself.

'Crap!' He though. 'If Seto finds out-'

"Are you alright?" Deadlox asked, interrupting his thoughts. He replied with a smile and a small nod. Deadlox sat on the floor in front of him. "You don't look alright."

"Im just thinking," Sky said.

"About what?"

"Well-"

"Sky!" Someone shouted, and they both turned their heads in time to see Sky's friends run through the opening of the illusion, and then end up tripping on each other. They each marveled at the house before them, amazed at how the house seemed to look. Jason stuck his head out from under the pile.

"Sky!" He shouted again, panic in his voice. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Sky asked standing up. Deadlox looked more scared than confused. House seems to notice this and put the books she had been carrying down, wrapping her tail around him.

"Well, there was an earthquake, and you haven't been out for almost four hours-"

"I'm fine, guys, really," Sky said, interrupting him.

The group all sighed, eventually standing up. Seto then noticed Deadlox.

"Who's that?" He asked, pointing to the figure next to Sky.

"Oh!" Sky said, looking a bit excited and worried. "This is Deadlox, my new friend."

"You guys are friends?" Mitch asked, and Sky nodded.

"Deadlox, this is Seto, Jason, Mitch, and Jerome," Sky pointed to each of his friends as he said their names.

Deadlox waved, and so did the others.

"And, Urm, the snake?" Jerome asked.

House hissed.

"And she's House," Sky said. House seemed to coil just a bit more tightly around Deadlox, and he couldn't tell if it was out of fear or nervousness.

"House?" Jason asked, and the balcony they were standing on creaked.

Sky nodded. "She's the entire house."

Seto seemed to notice something, looking around quickly. "Um, where did Deadlox go?"

Sky looked towards the spot he had been sitting earlier, only to see that he and House were gone.

"I'm not sure," he said. The whole house shook twice, the floor seeming to slant. Jason and Seto fell to the floor, Jerome and Mitch being the only ones managing to stand. They grabbed Seto and Jason, before running out of the house, and Sky quickly walked up the stairs.

He looked back once, looking for Deadlox. When he didn't see anything, he jumped back out of the illusion.


	9. Chapter 9

[Location: Demon Hill]

[Time: 2 seconds later]

"Explain what the hell just happened," Jerome demanded, and all of the group looked at Sky. "And I'm pretty sure that wasn't another earthquake, so, what was that."

"Well," Sky said, a bit unsure himself. "If I'm correct, that was House."

"House?" Mitch asked, and Sky nodded.

"She was the stone snake," he said.

"That thing?!" Jason almost yelled, and Sky nodded again.

"She was the entire house too," he said,

Jerome got off the ground, shaking his head. "I don't think its a good idea to ever go back there." He said

"And why not?" Sky asked. "Is it because of the stone snake? Or is it because of the whole earthquake?"

"Sky," Seto said, taking a step forward. "I think Jerome is right."

"About what?" Sky shot back. "How it's better to leave him alone for the rest of his life?"

"Sky, we just don't want you to get hurt," Jason said. "Notch knows what Deadlox can do."

"Well it's better to help someone and risk getting hurt, than let them live the rest if their lives alone," Sky said, and everyone went quiet. For about five minutes, no one said anything, thinking about what Sky had said.

"I think Sky is right," Mitch said. "If he wants to try and make friends with demons, let him." Sky shot him a glare, but it softened, and he looked away again.

Seto was about to say something, but Jerome cut him off.

"Alright," he said. "Just don't get killed."

Sky smirked. "I won't."

As the group turned to leave, Sky cast on last glance at the house. The wood was old, the once light blue paint faded, almost turning a white color. It honestly looked like the house was just about to collapse, and the only thing holding the wooden beams up, were the termites eating away at it. Maybe... Maybe Deadlox really was-

"Sky?" He heard Seto ask, interrupting his thoughts. He turned back around, walking past his concerned friend without a word.

Though one of the windows, Deadlox was staring outside, hearing the whole conversation. Mitch didn't seem like he was a bad person, and Seto was just trying to protect his friends. He was still deciding what Jerome was trying to do, and it seemed like Jason was being a little bit cautious. Sky just threw all caution into the wind, heading strait for any danger life gave him.

Overall, not a bad group of friends. But they did have their ups and downs.

He sighed, pulling himself away from the window. House looked out the window, before turning back to him.

"It would be easy to sacrifice them you know," she said. "The one with the sunglasses might survive. The sorcerer also has good chances."

Deadlox shook his head. "No." He said.

House was about to say something, but shut her mouth.

"Fine."

* * *

**Alright, I know what your thinking, '_I waited almost a month for this chapter?!" _**

**Its a short chapter, and it doesn't explain much. But I've been sick for almost a week (and trust me, a trip to the hospital is not fun) But I'm back, and the next chapter should be up soon enough. **

**Alright, now that that's out of the way, I'm going to ask a question. **

**What do you think Deadlox plans to do? **

**Leave a review, and tell me what you think. (You don't have to, but I would be very happy :3) **

**Anyway, for now, BYYYYEEEEE!**


End file.
